Hanami Hyūga
Hanami Hyūga (日向花見, Hyūga Hanami) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Background Hanami was born into the Main house of the Hyūga clan to Hitoshi and Hikari Hyūga. As the younger sister of Akari Hyūga, Hanami has lived in her sister's shadow ever since their father started to train Akari seriously while Hanami was neglected in turn, causing her to turn to her mother and start to train as a medic like her Hikari. After her mother's death when she was five, Hanami has started to train by herself and, after her relationship with her sister crumbled over time, has started to consider her once admired sister as her rival to catch her father's attention. Personality Hanami has a slightly arrogant air around her, and she strives to make her father notice her abilities, which she has trained in to surpass her older sister Akari. In her childhood before their mother's death, Hanami was a kind and cheerful girl who loved her sister more than anything, and also admired her like her own role model. After Hikari's demise, Hanami felt abandoned and betrayed by her elder sister, who did not seem to have time for her anymore, and this gave Hanami the impression that she was never needed by her, which made her develop a deep-rooted hate for her sister due to this. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, she has realized that what she has been believing this whole time was, in fact, false, she slowly rekindled her bond with Akari, and the two became close again. While the kind and bubbly side of her from childhood resurfaced again, she still retains some of her arrogance, however it has greatly reduced from the amount that she possessed before. She has a close bond with her nephew Yukine, and she always makes sure that she makes time for him while also trying to spoil him without letting her sister know if this. Appearance Hanami has red hair, inherited from her mother, and fair skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender in the anime. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Dōjutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hanami possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Her Byakugan can also see through genjutsu, and she can also use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small insect in the area, and could also see in infrared. Like her sister, Hanami's Byakugan can even accurately aim chakra needles at fast and tiny targets. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Reference Hanami Hyūga is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Most pictures are screenshots and belong to ''TV Tokyo. Category:DRAFT